Um milagre de Natal
by Julih
Summary: É véspera de Natal e Mello tenta mostrar a Near o que é espírito de Natal. FELIZ NATAL 8D


-

-

-

Era 24 de dezembro, véspera do natal, e assim como eu, todas as crianças da casa estavam animadas com a chegada da melhor época do ano.

Vejo daqui luzes, decorações, uma árvore e um Papai Noel inflável de um gosto duvidoso. Adoro essa visão. Chega a ser contagiante, essa alegria e todo o espírito de dar e receber.

Hoje L mandou que escrevêssemos e colocassemos nossas cartas para o papai noel na arvore, mas a minha já está pronta à tempos, então só fico olhando as crianças pela casa, com papéis, canetas, escrevendo e coversando animadas sobre o que esperavam ganhar, os menores fazendo desenhos e sendo ajudados pelo maiores na hora da escrita.

Então, olho dentro do quarto de brinquedos. Near, o albino, o número um, o meu rival, ali. Sentado como se fosse um dia qualquer. Cada dia esse garoto arranja mais motivos para me irritar. Como ele faz isso? É natal! Ele deveria estar, ao menos, escrevendo a carta.

Andei até ele e vejo que ele está lá, apenas fazendo mais um de seus quebra-cabeças. Poderia reclamar, poderia destruir aquele quebra-cabeças... Mas afinal, é natal, e resolvi me manter calmo e perguntar:

- Oi Near, onde está sua carta de Natal?

Near olha pra mim como se estivesse surpreso, acho que talvez por estar sendo... Erm, gentil com ele.

O que posso fazer? É natal. O bom espírito natalino me faz ser gentil, até mesmo com meu maior rival. Ele olha para mim por uns segundos, parece querer me analisar, descobrir o que quero através de meu olhar. Bom, ele não vai conseguir muita coisa.

Após alguns segundos, ele volta o olhar para seu quebra-cabeças e diz em tom monótomo:

- Não fiz, Mello Agora foi a minha vez de ficar chocado

- Como assim?!? Já está quase na hora de entregar e...

- Não vou fazer, Mello

- O quê? Por quê?!

- Mello, não acredito em papai noel, ele não existe.

- O q--

Não sei o que deu em mim, sempre fui muito ligado ao natal e as tradições, e ouvir alguem dizendo que não acreditava na maior figura do natal, me chocou. Quer dizer, o Near é 2 anos mais novo que eu! Near é uma criança ainda! Ele está em seus 11 anos, ora. Nessa idade, o bom velhinho ainda existe, e o natal é o feriado mais esperado. Por que Near não estava sorrindo, pelo menos, era um grande mistério para mim.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, não podia obrigar o garoto a acreditar, mas tinha que fazer algo.

"Entenda isso como seu presente de natal, Near."

- Near, mas como você não acredita em papai noel?

- Simples Mello, fatos são fatos, não há como um homem idoso, sair da groelândia na noite do dia 24 e na manhã do dia 25 ter pasado por todos os locais do mundo distribuindo presentes em um trenó voador puxado por renas.

É isso que se ganha por ser o mais inteligente.

- Near, não se trata de raciocínio lógico... - tentei explicar - O natal é uma época de espírito. Puro e simples espírito. Você sente as coisas, sente a felicidade em volta de você.

- ... - ele arqueou um sobrancelha, em pura descrença - Mello, você se lembra de quem eu sou, né? - foi tudo que ele disse, com um toque de sarcasmo - Qualquer coisa é questão de lógica. A lógica é que faz as coisas existirem. Se não há lógica, como existe? Por algum motivo, minha vontade de fazê-lo aproveitar o natal e acreditar no bom velhinho aumentou.

- Near, acredite. Papai noel nunca vai existir, se você não acreditar.

- Mello, como vou acreditar, se não tenho nenhuma base?

- É por isso que se chama acreditar Near, não precisa ver, mas você pode sentir o espírito do Natal.

Não sei se era um bom exemplo, eu mesmo havia parado de acreditar no papai noel, mas acreditei por muitos anos, o fato é que: quando se tem 13 anos, todos esperam que você já tenha parado de acreditar, mas adimito que acreditei no papai noel até os 11 anos. E é isso que me choca no Near, ele tem 11 anos e não acredita...

- Near, quando você passou a não acreditar em papai noel? -Nunca acreditei, Mello. Desde que estou aqui, nunca acreditei.

"COMO ASSIM NUNCA?!?" Fiquei em completo choque. E os pais dele? Será que nunca contaram histórias do papai noel para ele? Sei que ele é orfão, como todos aqui, mas ainda me lembro das histórias de natal que minha mãe me contava...

- Nunca? Como nunca? Você não tem memórias relacionadas ao natal?

- ... - Por uns segundos, ele ficou em silêncio. Eu disse algo errado? - Tenho, Mello. Mas não são exatamente boas.

Chegamos a um ponto desconfortável.

Talvez não devesse ter dito isso... Depois disso, Near ficou quieto, não falou mais nada e continuou montando seu quebra-cabeças, sem olhar para mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer

Bom, natal é uma época de bons sentimentos, certo? Traremos bons sentimentos para Near então.

- Near, pode vir comigo um instante?

- Para...?

- Só venha.

Near ficou me olhando por alguns segundo, como se quisesse entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Nem mesmo eu entendia, mas não me importava, só queria tentar ajudar o Near. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar e ele acabou aceitando. O estranho é que mesmo depois disso, continuamos com as mãos dadas, nenhum dos dois se importou em largar e de certa forma eu tambem não me sentia nenhum pouco incomodado enquanto andavamos pelos corredores do orfanato.

- Pra onde estamos indo? - É impressão minha ou havia algo mais em sua voz? Algo como ansiedade, ou expectativa?

- Vou te mostrar o que o natal faz com as pessoas. O verdadeiro natal, a época de felicidade.

- Mello, você...

- Aqui! - Não o deixei continuar - Olhe. As crianças, os adolescentes, até os adultos sorriem mais. - estávamos logo em frente à sala onde a Wammy's House toda planejava as festas e escrevia suas cartinhas. - Sorria você também, Near!

Near parecia estar se perguntando o que diabos acontecera comigo.

Bom, nem eu sabia o que eu tava fazendo. Parecia um bocado abstrato, fazê-lo sentir algo. Eu juro, sempre pensei que isso seria perda de tempo, mas algo me faz querer continuar com isso.

Olhei para o Near, e notei algo diferente em seu olhar. Não era o mesmo olhar monótono de sempre... Mas havia um brilho nele, como se tudo fosse uma novidade... Talvez fosse isso, Near nunca havia sentido o espírito do natal. Não era culpa dele... Talvez ele só precisasse de alguém que mostrasse isso pra ele. E eu estava disposto a fazer isso

- Então...?

- Acho, Mello, que o natal tem suas vantagens.

- Ótimo. E o Papai Noel?

- Uma coisa de cada vez. - Eu ri. Seria difícil fazê-lo acreditar... Talvez impossível.

- Você podia ao menos tentar... Escrever a carta não fará mal.

- É...

- Mas prometa que irá acreditar... Ao menos desejar que ele venha.

- Tudo bem...

Segurei sua mão novamente. Por algum motivo havia gostado disso, sua mão era macia e pequena e não me incomodava nem um pouco. Nem mesmo os olhares estranhos que recebi depois desse movimento. Deve ser estranho mesmo, eu sendo legal com o Near, mas agora não acho isso nada estranho... Espírito do natal? Talvez, mas me pergunto como pude ter sido tão mau com ele durante todo o ano...

Dei a ele um pedaço de papel. Ele me olhou, olhou para o papel e me olhou de novo. Eu suspirei de leve.

- Vai em frente. - Near, de novo, arqueou uma sobrancelha, suspirou também e pegou um lápis. Estamos indo bem.

- Erm... Mello... Será que eu posso fazer isso... Sozinho?

- Ah! Sim, desculpa... Eu... Vou ficar ali. - E me sentei numa poltrona um pouco afastado, a curiosidade me matando

Alguns minutos depois, vi Near dobrando o papel e colocando dentro de um envelope, depois veio andando até mim.

- E agora?

- O que você pediu?

- É... Eu... - Vi seu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho... Ou será impressão minha? - Um quebra-cabeças...

Não. Seja lá o que fosse, não era um quebra-cabeças. Nunca imaginei que Near mentisse tão mal. Eu tinha que descobrir o que era, mas o que eu ia fazer? Roubar o papel das mãos dele?

- Vem, vamos voltar para a sala e colocar a carta na arvore

Andei com ele até a sala, sem tirar os olhos da misteriosa cartinha. Near olhava pra frente, com uma fagulha, quase imperceptível, de felicidade. Era raro vê-lo assim. Sorri. Era bom saber que isso teve algum impacto nele.

XxX

Já eram 9 da noite, o tempo havia passado rápido, colocamos as cartas na árvore, a minha e a dele e nos despedimos para dormir.

- Boa noite, Mello.

- Boa noite, Near.

-...Mello.

- O quê?

- ...Obrigado.

- Hum? Ah, não foi nada, Near. - Realmente, não foi nada demais. Na verdade, passar o dia com ele foi muito bom, não me incomodaria de passar mais tempo com ele.

11:30 da noite, não conseguia dormir, tinha que saber o que havia na carta. Tinha. Desci as escadas, fazendo o mínimo de barulho, apesar de que acreditava que todos já haviam dormido, sempre havia crianças que tentavam ficar acordadas para esperar o papai noel.

Cheguei na sala, e procurei sua cartinha na árvore, um envelope todo branco, claro. Abri e começei a ler.

_"Querido papai noel,_

_Estranho escrever essa carta para você. Tenho 11 anos, mas nunca havia escrito antes. Durante muito tempo, não acreditava em sua existência, afinal, nunca tive alguém que me contasse sobre você ou sobre o natal. Mas esse ano, o Mello, alguém que nunca acreditei se importar comigo, me mostrou algo que acredito ser chamado de 'espírito do natal' e tenho medo pois o Mello é sempre meio rude, e não liga pra mim. Tenho medo que depois do natal, ele volte a ser assim comigo... Então, Papai Noel... Só desejo uma coisa nesse natal, quero que o Mello continue como está... Eu gosto muito dele, principalmente desse Mello de hoje..._

_Isso é tudo o que quero,  
Sinceramente,_

Nate River (Near)"

Gosta... Gosta... Que tipo de gostar? tudo isso estava muito confuso. Obrigado, Near.

Acho que aquilo foi um baque na minha mente. Eu sempre achei que quem não ligava para mim, ou para ninguém mais, era o Near... Talvez eu estivesse querendo chamar a atenção dele, mas acabei sendo apenas um idiota. Ah, se arrependimento matasse... Ainda olhando o papel, mesmo que não lendo mais nada, eu tentava processar os acontecimentos... Decidido. Vou pedir desculpas pro albino... Se meu orgulho deixar, claro.

Tinha que ir falar com ele.

Subi as escadas correndo. Devo ter acordado metade do orfanato, mas desde que eu não acordasse o Roger, tava tudo bem. Vi a porta no fim do corredor. Eu pensava o que falar quando entrasse. "Oi, Near, vi sua carta e quero pedir desculpas por ser um babaca com você durante tanto tempo. À propósito, sua letra é bonita." Isso não ia dar certo.

Abri a porta lentamente, procurando não fazer barulho. Para minha surpresa, Near estava acordado, sentado no parapeito da janela, observando.

- Mello... - Eu devo ter feito algum barulho, por que ele percebeu minha entrada, me mirando com seus grandes olhos negros.

- O que está fazendo? - Sussurrei, procurando não acordar os vizinhos de quarto

- É o que eu te pergunto. Entre.

Fechei a porta, agora era tudo silêncio, nós dois nos olhando, ninguém se atrevendo a dizer uma palavra.

- Então... Por que ainda está acordado?

- Apenas... - ele parou. Como se estivesse ponderando se devia dizer. - Esperando o Papai Noel.

Eu o olhei surpreso. Consegui? Consegui fazê-lo esquecer a lógica? De verdade? Puxa... Eu era melhor nisso do que achei.

- Então, agora me responda. - ele virou para mim - O que faz aqui?

Engoli em seco. O que eu devia falar?

- É que... Eu andei pensando... - parei.

- Em quê?

- No que aconteceu hoje.

Não sabia como continuar. Me aproximei dele e me sentei ao seu lado no parapeito.

Ele me olhou de canto de olho. Ele estava desconfiado. Eu sou tão transparente assim?

- Então?

- Eu... Acho que venho sendo rude demais com você esse ano... Acho que me dei conta que você não merece tal tratamento...

E ele sorriu, ele tem um sorriso tão bonito, Near, quero ver esse sorriso sempre, só pra mim.

- Near... - Eu não sabia o que fazer, talvez tenha me perdido naquele sorriso, talvez tenha sido a lua nos seus olhos, ou talvez tenha sido espírito de natal, mas não pude deixar de me aproximar dele lentamente e selar seus com os meus.

Era estranho pensar nisso. Meus lábios tocaram o do Near, leve e delicadamente. Ele, surpreendentemente, retribuiu o beijo. Era tão estranho... Mas não era incômodo. Muito pelo contrário. Uma mão minha desceu para a cintura dele, enquanto a outra foi para nuca. Senti uma das mãos dele se perdendo nos meus fios de cabelo. Então, o mundo desapareceu.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas foi assim que ficamos, até os beijos acabarem e Near começar a coçar os olhos de cansaço. Ficamos apenas juntos, no parapeito, olhando a neve cair do lado de fora e as luzes de natal que iluminavam a cidade. Foi quando percebi que Near havia dormido encostado em mim. O peguei nos braços e levei até a cama, e deitei junto. E dormimos assim, eu e Near. Juntos.

Acordei com o Near do meu lado, ainda dormindo. Já era natal, e todos os dormitórios estavam vazios. As crianças todas haviam corrido para a árvore de natal, tentando desesperadamente achar seus presente. Sorri e toquei no albino de leve.

- Hora de acordar... É natal, Near. Near coçou o olho e abriu de leve.

- Vamos ver se papai noel trouxe o que você pediu - Eu disse.

- Ele já trouxe... Meio adiantado, mas trouxe...

E com isso ele me deu um beijo, um selinho, como um "bom dia" Mesmo com esse simples ato, não pude deixar de ficar extremamente vermelho. Ele deve ter achado engraçado, pois deu um riso baixo e disse:

- Mas que tal irmos ver o que você ganhou?

- É verdade! Esqueci do meu presente! - Eu sorri e levantei correndo, puxando Near comigo. Near veio, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum dos brinquedos espalhados pelo seu quarto, enquanto eu o puxava e andava um tanto quanto depressa. Descemos a escada e chegamos à árvore.

A maior parte das crianças já havia pego seus presentes e estava brincando com eles pela casa ou no quintal. Acho que levantamos mais tarde que o normal por termos ficado acordados até tão tarde ontem... Não que eu me arrependa. Nem um pouco.

Vi ali um grande embrulho, com um laço vermelho. Embrulho tradicional, com meu nome no cartãozinho. Abri e vi ali o que eu queria. Uma penca de chocolates.

... O quê? Vão dizer que vocês acharam que eu pediria a paz mundial, ou algo assim?

E vi que, no fundo da caixa, havia um envelope vermelho, com uma carimbo de um grande SC na frente. Fiquei olhando aquilo, incrédulo. Near veio até mim, e quando viu aquilo, arregalou os olhos.

- Mas será que...

- Não sei... - Virei o envelope, estava escrito: Para: Mello & Near.

- Pra nós dois...

- Então vamos abrir. - Disse eu, abrindo o envelope com cuidado e tirando de dentro uma

mensagem escrita em letras douradas que começamos a ler.

Near começou a enrolar o cabelo enquanto líamos silenciosamente o conteúdo.

_"Queridos Mello e Near, sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas quem vos escreve é o Papai Noel. Esta carta é, primeiramente, para agradecer aos dois por continuarem com o verdadeiro espírito natalino. E tambem, para desejar a vocês muita felicidade no ano que vem, e nos muitos anos seguintes._

_Com amor,_

_St. Nicolaus (Papai Noel)_

_Ps. Mello,você quase ficou na lista de crianças mal comportadas esse ano, prometa ser mais bonzinho nos anos seguintes, por favor."_

E foi isso.

É claro que ficamos chocados, depois alegres e depois rimos enquanto iamos passear pela neve lá fora.

O fato é que estavamos juntos agora, eu e Near.

E agora eu entendo por que eu gosto tanto do Natal...

É uma época de milagres.

-

-

-

**Nota das autoras JANAO Q E JULIH:** ISSO FOI DIVERTIDO 8DD

ESPERAMOS QUE GOSTEM E FELIZ NATAL 8DD

**Nota melosa da Julih:** Feliz natal gente, nesse momento eu faço as palavras de Matt (cantor do relient K) minhas palavras "Esperamos que o ano que vem encha suas vidas de amor, seus corações de esperança, e nosso mundo de paz"

Reviews ou ano que vem papai noel não te trará presentes. 8D


End file.
